Kitty Kurt: una nueva vida
by Tali JR
Summary: Kurt a tenido una vida difícil en sus primeros meses de vida, pero Blaine llegara a mejorarla. Advertencia: nalgadas, spanking, CP, un poco de relación gay entre chicos. No Klaine! Blastian!
1. Chapter 1

Era una típica tarde soleada en Lima, Ohio, los alumnos de la academia Dalton estaban sentados en su restaurante favorito, el frijol de lima, los Warblers disfrutaban de sus capuchinos discutiendo las canciones que se interpretarían en las locales de ese año.

-Hey chicos, tranquilos sé que todos estamos emocionados pero recuerden que el comité es el que elige las canciones, pero no olviden enviarles sus propuestas- decía entusiasmado Blaine el vocalista principal del grupo.

-Blaine tiene razón, con las nuevas canciones ahora si le ganaremos a la preparatoria McKinley- dijo uno de los Warblers más confiado que nunca.

-Si chicos pero mañana discutiremos en el ensayo, envíen los correos con sus propuestas y mañana daremos a conocer cuáles serán las canciones de las locales- dijo Wes el jefe del comité.

Y así todos los Warblers se fueron despidiendo y partiendo de nuevo a la academia Dalton, Blaine se quedó al último buscando desesperadamente las llaves de su auto.

-Donde las deje, no puede ser, las tenía hace un momento que fui a tirar la basura- Blaine se quedó pensando un momento más hasta que le entro la idea de que pudo haberlas tirado al bote de basura junto con el vaso del café -demonios- maldigo al aire el chico de pelo negro -hey amigo ¿puedo revisar la basura? creo que tire mis llaves por accidente- dijo Blaine algo angustiado a uno de los empleados del café.

-Lo siento amigo pero tendrás que revisar en el contenedor del callejón, llevaron toda la basura allá hace unos minutos.

Blaine con una cara de repulsión total le dio las gracias al chico y salió hacia el mugriento callejón a buscar las llaves de su amado auto, y para ponerle la cereza al pastel de la desgracia, el día soleado acabo y llegó la madre de las lluvias de agosto.

-Es lo único que me faltaba, y ahora hasta mi cabello y ropa se arruinaran- se quejó Blaine mal diciendo su mala suerte, resignado el jovencito se quitó su impecable saco de la academia colgándolo de un clavo solitario de la pared, se quitó la corbata se arremangó las mangas de la pulcra camisa blanca y con toda la dignidad que solo un chico de la academia Dalton podía tener empezó a remover la basura de aquel mugriento contenedor, por suerte para él no había basura tan repugnante solo vasos de plástico desechables con un poco de contenido adentro y envolturas de los postres del restaurante, después de un buen rato y terminar echo una sopa por la lluvia encontró las llaves con el llavero de Mickey Mouse que le había regalado su hermano hace meses por su cumpleaños número dieciséis -por fin las encuentro, hay por dios el prefecto me va a dar una buena... regañada por tardar tanto pero seguro entenderá o eso espero- pensaba Blaine para sí mismo distraídamente mientras se colocaba de nuevo su saco y su corbata caminando hacia su auto, de lo distraído que estaba pensando en que le diría al señor Schuester, tropezó con una caja de cartón cayendo de cara al suelo, después de vociferar unas cuantas maldiciones el chico se levantó dignamente, sacudió su uniforme que dé más está decir ya estaba hecho un desastre y estaba a punto de patear la caja pero se detuvo cuando oyó un pequeño maullido del interior de la misma, se acercó a la caja y la abrió lentamente y lo que había en su interior lo dejo pasmado, era un híbrido una de aquellas criaturas de las que no dejaban de hablar en la televisión, la radio y los periódicos, el pequeño estaba completamente empapado al parecer su fortaleza de cartón no fue de mucha ayuda en aquella torrencial lluvia y tampoco ayudo que Blaine con el tropezón mandara la casita del pequeño niño gato directo a un charco, la caja estaba a punto de desmoronarse bajo la lluvia y a Blaine le dio pena ver a la pequeña criatura temblando de frío y medio desnuda, solo llevaba un par de pantalones diminutos que encajaban perfectamente en su cuerpo sin molestar su colita que en ese instante sujetaba de forma segura entre sus manitas como si temiera que el chico se la fuera a arrancar la cara del híbrido expresaba pánico total y sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban abiertos de par en par.

-Creo que te di un buen susto verdad amiguito- dijo Blaine acercando su mano para tomar a la pequeña criatura entre sus manos, pero lo que no esperaba fue que el bebé híbrido sacara las garras literalmente, de los deditos regordetes del chico-gato salieron unas diminutas pero filosas garritas que abrieron ligeramente la piel del brazo izquierdo de Blaine -Wow tranquilo bebé no te voy a hacer nada, solo te cubriré con mi saco para que ya no te mojes, ¿me dejas cargarte?- dijo Blaine acercando más lentamente su brazo a la criaturita que lo miraba dudoso, el pequeño híbrido no confina en las personas, las personas eran malas, te hacían daño y después te dejaban en lugares feos sin lechita para comer que hacía que doliera la pancita, pero esta persona se veía diferente y a pesar de que había destruido su cajita ahora le ofrecía un nuevo refugio en sus brazos, así que no dijo nada pero ahora no opuso resistencia a ser cargado en brazos de aquel chico -eso es amiguito ves aquí es caliente y seco, bueno no tan seco porque creo que estoy igual de mojado- el chico empezó a rascar las orejitas del bebé híbrido y este se restregó en el pecho del chico al tacto suave y gentil, hacía mucho que nadie rascaba sus orejitas, de a poco el niño gato se fue quedando dormido en los tibios y fuertes brazos que lo sostenían, pero despertó de golpe al sentir de nuevo la separación de aquel cuerpo caliente, levantó las orejas poniéndose en alerta por algún peligro y solo se encontró dentro de una caja más grande que la suya pero en esta no entraba el agua, de seguro era la caja del humano y la estaba compartiendo con el cómo disculpa por haber roto la suya.

-Lo siento amiguito ¿Te dio frío?- el pequeño solo atino a asentir -ups lo siento ahorita lo arreglamos- y Blaine prendió la calefacción del auto y tomo una sudadera que tenía en el asiento de atrás, tomo de nuevo a su nuevo amiguito y lo envolvió en el dejando solo expuesta la carita del niño gato, de no ser por los azules ojos felinos habría pasado por un niño normal, muy pequeño pero normal, el híbrido sacudió la cabeza dejando en libertad sus orejitas de nuevo Blaine sonrió ante lo cómodo que se veía la pequeña criaturita envuelta en su suéter Calvin Klein de cuarenta dólares, Blaine estaba a punto de arrancar el auto cuando la pancita del pequeño se dio a conocer hacia una semana que no comía nada que no fuera lo que llevaban los vasos del café de Lima que se caían del contenedor al momento de voltear el bote, lo que más le gustaba al pequeño híbrido era la crema batida que quedaba en el contorno de los vasos que habían tenido algún café, sabía muy similar a la leche pero era más dulce.

-Creo que mi amiguito tiene hambre ¿verdad?- nuevamente el gatito asintió y sus ojitos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, en el laboratorio donde había estado antes de que llegaran los hombres malos con uniformes y se llevaran al científico lo trataba bien le hacían mimos en las orejas y la pancita, le daban lechita todas las veces que quisiera y jugaba con él, tenía un nombre y no eran solo un número, claro que eso lo recordaba vagamente ya que cuando lo separaron de los demás híbridos tenía solo un mes de vida en cambio ahora ya tenía dos y medio ya no era un bebito pero si extrañaba su hogar y este chico lo hacía sentir en su hogar de nuevo así que nuevamente asintió y empezó a llorar de nuevo, -ok, entonces vamos rápido a comprar unas cosas y de allí a cenar a la academia que yo también muero de hambre- Blaine ya se había dado cuenta que el pequeño híbrido le entendía completamente así que decidió presentarse como lo haría con cualquier persona -soy Blaine Anderson, es un gusto ¿y tú tienes nombre?- el chico no esperaba una respuesta pero para su sorpresa -Kurt, solo Kurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine al escuchar la respuesta dio un volantazo que casi hace que chocara con el auto de a lado ganándose unos pitidos de molestia y unas palabras nada amables de los otros conductores pero eso a el no le importo, ¡hablaba! ¡La criaturita podía hablar! Blaine se orillo nuevamente y volteo a ver a su nuevo amiguito con una expresión de asombró.

Por otro lado con el tosco movimiento del auto Kurt salió disparado hacia enfrente y por suerte y gracias a sus reflejos felinos no termino estampado en el tablero del auto, un pequeño quejido fue lo que se escuchó como protesta del niño gato, Kurt había sacado sus garritas aferrándose a la tela del asiento, y su pelo se había erizado desde su nuca hasta su colita.

-¡Miiiuu!

Blaine salio de su estupor de inmediato y apagó el coche de inmediato.

-Lo siento bebé, solo que me sorprendí al escucharte hablar, no sabia que podías hacerlo por dios que irresponsable soy pudiste hacerte daño- decía Blaine al tratar de separar delicadamente las garritas del pequeño híbrido del asiento de su auto, lo cual descubrió que era una tarea imposible si Kurt no se relajaba y las soltaba el mismo.

-Tranquilo Kurty, no paso nada, prometo no volver a hacerlo- decía Blaine en tono bajo acariciando detrás de las orejas del pequeño híbrido viendo que eso le gustaba, Kurt empezó a llorar en ese instante y soltó sus garritas dejándose llevar por Blaine hacia su pecho.

-Shhh shhh ya tranquilo pequeñin no pasa nada ya te tengo y te juro que ya nada te lastimara- al acunar al bebé híbrido en sus brazos noto la humedad que había en la parte delantera de sus pantaloncitos, Kurt empezó a llorar mas fuerte, hace semanas que ya no le pasaba, el ya era un niño grande y no un bebé que necesitaba pañales.

-Buuaa, lo sientoooo buuaa

-Tranquilo Kurt fue mi culpa yo te asuste, no llores ya, no pasa nada- pero no importaba lo que dijera Blaine el pequeño no paraba de llorar, así que Blaine hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer y empezó a cantar una canción de cuna para hacer dormir al bebé híbrido.

A la mitad de la canción el pequeño se quedo dormido ronroneando contra el pecho del chico, Blaine al intentar colocar al gatito en al asiento del pasajero Kurt empezó a quejarse y se aferro dolorosamente con sus garritas al pecho del joven.

-Ok, ok conmigo pero ya suelta que me lastimas bebito- el pequeño dio vuelta sobre su estomago y así quedo acomodado a sus anchas -pero que mimado te estoy haciendo, pero creo que te lo mereces después de todo lo que has sufrido- Blaine volvió a encender el motor y se dirigió hacia el minisuper mas cercano, en fin ya iba tarde que mas dan unos minutos más.

Al llegar al súper Blaine tenia un conflicto, despertaba al pequeño y lo llevaba dentro con el o lo recostaba en el asiento del copiloto e iba a hacer las compras lo mas rápido posible, se quedo meditando unos minutos, pero el pequeño se empezó despertar y tallo sus ojitos para quitarse el resto del sueño.

-Hola pequeñin, ¿ya estas mas tranquilo?- el minino solo asintió con la cabeza y se restregó en el pecho de Blaine -que bueno, oye ¿te puedes quedar un ratito aquí tu solo en lo que yo entro a la tienda?

-No no no no- decía con desesperación Kurt y volvió a aferrarse a la camisa de Blaine -por favor no me dejes, voy a ser bueno, no más pipí, no me dejes.

-Shh shh, tranquilo bebé, no te voy a dejar nunca nunca, pero si bienes con migo tienes que quedarte muy calladito ¿ok?- el pequeño solo asintió con la cabeza y puso su dedito sobre su boca para dar más énfasis a su afirmación -exacto muy calladito.

Blaine bajo del auto y saco una sudadera de la academia de la cajuela dejo a Kurt sobre el piso de la cajuela y contemplo seriamente la sudadera.

-Vamos Blaine tu puedes, la sudadera no combina con el uniforme pero solo es un momento- se daba ánimos a si mismo el chico y Kurt se le quedaba viendo con curiosidad -¿que? los chicos también podemos ser divas- Kurt solo se encogió de hombros y levantó sus manitas en signo de querer ser cargado de nuevo, Blaine se puso la sudadera alisando las arrugas que se hicieron en ella y cargo un momento a Kurt para depositar un beso en su frentecita antes de envolverlo de nuevo en el suter cubriendo sus oreja con la misma Kurt sacudio su cabecita nuevamente para liberar sus orejitas y miro a Blaine desconsertado -no Kurt, tenemos que tapar las orejitas- dijo cubriendo de nuevo la cabeza del minino -o si no tendrás que quedarte en el auto.

-No, no, me quedo quieto.

-Que bebé tan listo- dijo Blaine acariciando las orejitas del híbrido y metiéndolo de nuevo a su bolsa, después de pasar nerviosamente alado del guardia del super, Blaine se relajo e inconscientemente acarició su bolsa delantera.

-Pues ya estamos dentro ahora muy quieto y calladito- Blaine tomo un carrito de súper y mientras zigzagueaba entre los pasillos iba tomando cosas que le servirían con el pequeño minino que llevaba en la bolsa, lo primero en la lista fue ropa y cobijitas para que ya no pasara frío, pero no sabia si llevar ropa de gato o de bebé, se decidió por la de bebé, aparte la ropa de gato no era nada cool.

Después de armar todo un closed para el niño gato tomo biberones y formula de recién nacido junto con un shampoo de manzanilla para niños y un jaboncito de lavanda relajante, también fue a la sección de mascotas y tomo unas volsitas de alimento para gatitos y unos cuantos juguetes, mientas Blaine hacia sus compras Kurt se aburría olímpicamente ya llevaba mucho rato en esa bolsa sin hacer nada, cuando pasaban por enfrente de algunos estantes y el podía alcanzar algo estiraba su manita y empezaba a golpearlo ligeramente para distraerse, Blaine solo le daba palmaditas leves en un costado y decía "quieto" en una ocasión cuando Blaine paro enfrente de unas pelotas Kurt se quedo fascinado con unas pequeñas pelotas de muchos colores, así que saco la mano y las golpeo con fuerza logrando tirarlas de la repisa, en esa ocasión Blaine golpeo un poco mas duro pero esta ves en el culito del híbrido.

-Dije que ya basta Kurt, vuelves a sacar la manita y en el auto te caliento ese traserito a palmadas ¿estamos?- Kurt solo asintió olvidando que Blaine no podía verlo y se acurrucó en una bolita dentro de la sudadera y murmuro un inaudible "lo siento Blaine", pero el chico de dalton logro escucharlo y metiendo la mano en su bolsa acarició la cabeza del pequeño, se agacho a recoger las pelotas para depositarlas en el carrito juntó con el resto de los juguetes.

Ya salían del departamento de mascotas cuando Kurt vio un collar de gato con un pequeño moño rojo como el que usaba Blaine en esos momento, olvidándose de la advertencia de su nuevo amigo Kurt estiro la mano y tomo el moño con milagrosa exactitud, si a Blaine no le hubieran llamado la atención esos mismos moños nunca hubiera visto la pequeña y blanca manita del minino, metió la mano a su bolsa y tomo el collar de las manitas del híbrido que puso algo de resistencia a que se llevaran su tesoro, Blaine coloco el moño en el estante nuevamente y Kurt dentro de la bolsa hizo un enorme puchero, lo que no sabia es que Blaine ya llevaba tres moños de diferentes colores y si llevaba el rojo se repetiría y eso era inaceptable a los ojos de "diva Blaine" como le gustaba llamarle Wess cuando Blaine no llegaba a la primera hora de clase por tardar mas de una hora en vestirse los viernes de ropa libré.

Pero no crean que por haber cumplido todos y cada uno de los caprichos del pequeño híbrido estaba menos enojado con el, lo había desobedecido descaradamente y el ya se lo había advertido, se dirigió a las cajas cuando recordó que el pequeño debía tener hambre, así que cogió una lechita para alimentar al pequeño después de su castigo.

Ya en caja no quería ni ver la cuenta, dicen que ojos que no ven bolsillo que no siente, de lo unico que estaba seguro es que para los peroximos meses iba a estar muy limitado.

-¿Con efectivo o tarjeta joven?- pregunto el cajero.

-Tarjeta- contesto Blaine pero al momento de sacar la tarjeta se callo al suelo y cuando se agacho a recogerla se abrio un poco la bolsa de la sudadera y dejo que el cajero pudiera ver a Kurt, el cajero no dijo nada pero desconto la comida para gato de la cunta, Blaine se le quedo viendo extrañado al darle la tarjeta.

-Creeme no le gustara, si es como el mio nunca se te ocurra darle comida para mascotas- dijo el cajero con una sonrisa.

-Tu tienes un...ya sabes- susurro Blaine.

-Si, bueno no como el tuyo, el mio es mitad perro, mi nombre es Jer mucho gusto.

-Blaine y el gusto es mio y creo que te estoy retrasando.

-Si un poco, pero este es mi número- dijo el chico escribiéndole el número en la mano con una pluma -si nrcesitas ayuda con el pequeñin solo estoy a una llamada.

-Gracias creo que te tomare la palabra, chao.

-Ten buena vida y cuídalo mucho.

-Lo haré.

Blaine salio del super y se diriguio a su auto, coloco a Kurt en el asuento delantero y el fue a guardar las cosas a la cajuela, vacio un poco de leche en una mamila, tomo una cobijita y se metio en el aciento del conductor, Kurt se veia muy miserable sentadito con las manos entre las piernas y la cabeza gacha, Blaine en realidad no queria hacerlo, dentro de la tienda pensó que la amenaza evitaria que su amiguito lo volviera hacer, pero se se equivocó y ahora tenía que cumplir su promesa.

-Kurt ¿que te dije que pasaria si volvias a sacar la manita en la tienda?- le pregunto Blaine al minino sentado a su lado.

-Que me ibas a calentar el tracerito en el auto, buaa no me quemes, por favor buaa soy bueno.

Blaine se horrorizó al escuchar la respuesta del pequeño híbrido, tal vez debio ser mas eapesifico en eso de calentarle el tracero, y eso lo hizo pensar en que tanto habia sufrido el pobre niño gato para crer que lo quemaría de verdad.

-No tranquilo Kurty, yo nunca nunca te hare daño te lo juro- dijo Blaine tomandolo en brazos y abrazandolo firme pero delicadamente hasta que sintio que el pequeño se tranquilizo, despues lo separo para poder mirarlo a los ojos mientras hablaba -mira Kurt lo que quise decir con calentarte el tracerito era que te iba a dar unas palmadas en las nalguitas, ¿sabes lo que son las nalgadas?- el pequeño solo asintió, en el laboratorio ya el cientifico le habia dado unas por haberlo mordido cuando le ponia las vacunas y delo que estaba seguro es de que si que dolian -¿y sabes por que te voy dar unas ahorita?

-Si, por que soy malo- dijo Kurt en un susurro.

-No bebé no eres malo, solo fuiste desobediente y por eso te ganaste unas buenas nalgadas en la colita- y con eso recosto al pequeño sobre su muslo bajo los pantaloncitos descibriendo que el bebé no llevaba ropa interior se regaño internamente por no comprar un poco, pero inmediatamente saco esos pensamientos de su mente y volvio al castigo bjando cinco veces su mano sobre el traserito blanco que tenía enfrente logrando arrancar fuertes gritos/maullidos del híbrido, su mano cubria desde el principio de las nalgas hasta el inicio de los muslos y logro teñir de rosa las nalguitas del bebé.

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

BUUUUAAA MIIUUU BUAAA BLAIINEE

Blaine coloco al pequeño sobre su hombro y empezo a darle palmaditas en la espalda para que se calmara -Shhh ya tranquilo bebito, ya paso, vez por que debes obedcer chiquitin, imagínate que hubiera pasado si te descubren- mientras Blaine daba su discurso Kurt se sobaba su traserito con una mano mientras se chupaba el dedito de la otra.

-Lo sientooo, no me dejes.

-Ya tranquilo bebé, que eso nunca pasara- Blaine recosto a Kurt boca arriba en su brazo y lo empezó a envolver en una cobija para mantenerlo abrigado, cuando estuvo satisfecho con la colocacion de la cobija tomo el bineron del porta vasos y coloco en la boca de Kurt que inmediatamente se prenzo a el con dientes y garritas.

-Wow tranquilo campeón nadie te la quitara- al ver que la sostenía el solo Blaine dejo a Kurt sentado en el asiento de alado abrocho el sinturon y empezo a conducir hacia la academia, para ese momento ya eran las diez de la noche.

-Estoy muerto- dijo Blaine con un enorme suspiro y mirando a Kurt que solo lo veía con la botella todavía en la boca y una cara de inocencia total -pero valió la pena, ahora estas con migo- dijo Blaine acariciando la cabecita de Kurt que tomaba su leche despreocupadamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine trato de entrar lo más silencioso posible por la puerta de la academia en una mano llevaba todo el cargamento de compras y en la otra escondido en una cobija a Kurt que intentaba asomar la cabeza para ver el nuevo entorno, el plan de Blaine era pasar de largo hasta su habitación y encerrarse hasta la mañana siguiente pero al pasar junto a la estufa no pudo evitar que su estómago sonara estruendosamente ante el delicioso olor a comida de lo que debió ser la cena en la academia, se resignó a no probar esa deliciosa comida y se conformó con un pan salado que había sobre la mesa, lo tomo haciendo malabares con todo lo que llevaba encima pero dejó caer el pan las bolsas y por poco a Kurt cuando escucho una voz detrás de él.

-Sr. Anderson por fin decidió honrarnos con su presencia- dijo un hombre de aspecto imponente.

-Director Hotchner.

-¿Sr. Anderson podría explicar me porque llega a esta hora?

-Este...yo...pues- y antes de que lograra formar una frase lógica su estómago protesto, al oír rugir su estómago Blaine se ruborizo de vergüenza, al director se le hablando un poco la expresión al oír el estómago de su alumno.

-Siéntate Blaine- y Blaine obedeció de inmediato, el director sirvió un plato de sopa al muchacho que todavía sostenía a Kurt en sus brazos -deje eso en el suelo y coma, luego va a mi oficina, me encargare de que alguien deje todas sus cosas en su habitación.

Blaine miro a Kurt a través de la cobija y de nuevo al director.

-¿Que no me escucho joven? Le dije que pusiera eso en el suelo y que comiera.

-Pero es que...no puedo- dijo Blaine pegándose a Kurt más cerca de su pecho.

-¿Por qué?- el director Hotchner era estricto pero no un sargento el siempre escuchaba las explicaciones de sus alumnos, pero de este alumno en particular no obtuvo respuesta solo apretó las mantas de bebé más cerca de el -¿Sr. Anderson que tiene envuelto en esas cobijas?

-Pues- pero antes de que Blaine lograra explicarle al director Kurt decidió hacer acto de presencia quitándose las cobijas de encima con su manita.

-¡ ¿Pero qué?!- dijo el director sorprendido y frunciendo aún más el ceño, causando que el minino se quejara mas al pecho de su hasta ahora guardián.

-Él es Kurt y es una larga historia- dijo Blaine acariciando la espaldita del niño en sus brazos.

El director ya había oído de esas criaturas así que recobró la compostura y tomo al pequeño de los brazos de su alumno -Bueno creo tener tiempo para escucharla, termine la sopa y nos alcanza en mi despacho- con eso el director salió dejando a un muy sorprendido Blaine tras él.

Kurt se tensó en los brazos del director pero se fue tranquilizando como la mano del hombre acariciaba sus orejas y nuca.

Cuando Blaine llegó a la oficina del director Kurt estaba sobre el escritorio jugando con un hilito que movía el hombre para entretener lo, Blaine sonrió un poco ante la acción del regularmente estoico y severo director.

-Siéntese Sr. Anderson- Blaine camino lentamente y se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio -y bien ¿ahora si me contara la larga historia de como uno de mis alumnos tiene a un pequeño híbrido con él?- dijo el director dándole el hilito a Kurt para que se entretuviera solo y el poder hablar con su alumno sin distracciones.

-Pues vera, estábamos en Lima been y...- Blaine le contó toda la trágica historia al director y este escuchaba atentamente intentando no reírse de las desgracia de su pobre alumno.

-De acuerdo Sr. Anderson le creo y ya que esta es su primera infracción al reglamento escoñar no habrá un castigo severo que es el que se debió haber aplicado a este caso, pero ya que tuvo una buena razón solo estará confinado a su habitación este fin de semana, ¿quedo claro?

-Si señor- dijo Blaine con la cabeza baja y lleno de tristeza que logró ablandar al "director cara de piedra Hotchner".

-¿Tus padres vendrían este fin de semana?- preguntó sintiéndose algo culpable, a todos sus chicos les decían que eran afortunados por todo lo que tenían, pero lo que nadie sabía era de todo lo que carecían, la mayoría de los padres de los chicos trabajaban todo el tiempo y casi no veían a sus hijos, por eso la Academia Dalton era la mejor opción, había quien vigilara y cuidara de los chicos, y el Profesor Schuester le sugirió que dejara a los chicos que quisieran quedarse el fin de semana así no tendrían que llegar a una casa vacía

-No señor- dijo Blaine todavía con la cabeza baja.

-¿Entonces por qué esa cara larga?- dijo el director con una voz más suave y tomando la barbilla de Blaine para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Esquer no me gusta que me regañen porque si me regañan es que hice algo mal y...- dijo Blaine empezando a llorar un poco.

-Eh, eh tranquilo, ven aquí- Blaine se levantó y fue hacia el director sollozando un poco, el director jalo ligeramente al chico hasta sentarlo en su regazo, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del adolescente sollozante y recargo su barbilla en la masa de cabellos ahora desordenados -Blaine todo lo que hiciste hoy fue bueno y lo de las llaves de tu auto fue un accidente, tu único error fue no haber llamado, nos tenías muy preocupados.

El chico fue calmando sus sollozos gradualmente hasta que ya no quedaba ninguno y se levantó el solo del regazo de su director con las mejillas súper coloradas por la vergüenza de haberse comportado como un niño frente a su director.

-Ahora toma a este pequeño y los dos van a darse un buen baño antes de que se enfermen ¿de acuerdo?

-Si- dijo Blaine tomando a Kurt en sus brazos -dile adiós al Sr. Hotchner bebé.

Kurt solo le dijo adiós con la manita y se recostó sobre el pecho de Blaine, estaba que moría de sueño.

-Eh, no te duermas que tenemos que bañarnos- dijo Blaine mientras abría la puerta de su recámara, que por una cosa del destinó no compartía con nadie, se supone que las recamaras en Dalton están echas para tres estudiantes pero Blaine tenía la recamara para él solito y bueno ahora Kurt, al entrar vio que ya todo lo que había comprado estaba sobre su cama así que fue a sacar las cosas para el baño de Kurt y una pijama de una pieza para que durmiera calientito.

Con todo listo tomo a Kurt en sus brazos y entro al baño contemplo por un momento el tomar una ducha en vez de un baño, pero lo descarto enseguida al haber la mínima posibilidad de que Kurt se le callera en el proceso, así que dejo al bebé sentado en la alfombra y empezó a llenar la tina cuando estuvo conforme con la temperatura empezó a desvestirse quedando solo con los bóxer, luego tomo a Kurt y lo despojó de toda su ropa, se metió junto con él al baño y empezó a tallar su cabecita con el shampoo de manzanilla que había comprado, Kurt empezó a removerse tratando de escapar del shampoo.

-Kurt quédate quieto o te caerás al agua y está muy hondo para ti- Kurt se queda quieto pero no sin poner un enorme puchero dejando transmitir su molestia, cuando Blaine termino de bañar a Kurt tomo la mullida toalla y lo envolvió perfectamente evitando que se enfriara mientras lo secaba, ya que el minino estaba seco lo vistió con el mameluco y lo sentó en la alfombra dejando algunos juguetes de baño a su alrededor para que se entretuviera.

-Kurt ahora yo me voy a bañar prometo ser lo más rápido que pueda pero tú tienes que esperar a que yo salga, ¿ok?

-Si- dijo Kurt poniéndose a jugar con los juguetitos.

Blaine vacío la tina y se metió a la regadera para darse el baño más rápido de su vida, al terminar amarró una toalla a su cintura y salió para recoger a Kurt del pisó, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Kurt arriba de un estante donde guardaba sus cepillos y peines, el pequeño minino se contemplaba en el espejo e intentaba peinarse con un cepillo enorme, Blaine hubiera muerto de ternura si no estuviera tan asustado de que el bebito se fuera a caer y lastimarse.

-¡Kurt!- grito Blaine tomando al bebé en sus brazos -¿Que haces ahí arriba?- dijo mientras lo revisaba para ver si no tenía alguna herida.

-Mi peino como tú- dijo el minino con una enorme sonrisa, Blaine no tuvo más opciones que reírse, quitándole el cepillo de las manos a Kurt y tomando un peine.

-Ok, pero si quieres peinarte tienes que avisarme.

-Si- Blaine sentó al bebé en el lavabo del baño y empezó a peinarlo, a Kurt cada vez lo iba venciendo más el sueño y de repente cabeceaba.

-Te caes de sueño bebé, ven vamos a la cama- Blaine salió del cuarto de baño con un Kurt ya más dormido que despierto y lo puso sobre la cama, él fue a buscar su propia pijama y unos bóxer, cuando volteó a ver a Kurt encontró que su almohada ya había sido secuestrada por un pequeño felino que descansaba pacíficamente sobre el material suave.

Blaine sonrió un poco con ternura y depósito un beso en la pequeña frente.

-Descansa bebé que mañana será un día agitado.

Porque al día siguiente planeaba presentarle a su nuevo amigo a todos los del coro.


	4. Chapter 4

Bibiiip Bibiiip Bibiiip

Sonó el despertador exactamente a las seis de la mañana en una de las habitaciones de la academia Dalton.

-Humm

Y esa fue la respuesta completamente natural del chico que habitaba esa habitación al verse despertado de tan bello sueño por un espantoso ruido, así que el chico solo estiro su mano y apago tan espantoso aparato de tortura juvenil.

Lo malo es que después de cuatro horas de ausencia del alumno estrella de Dalton en las aulas, los profesores empezaron a preocuparse y notificaron al orientador, este pensando que talvez el chico se había enfermado fue hasta la habitación de dicho chiquillo y se encontró con una conmovedora escena, el chico acurrucado entre las mantas, saco su celular y tomo varias fotos para mostrárselas después a Aarón, ese hombre parecía rudo y a veces lo era pero en el fondo se cortaría los brazos por todos los chicos de Dalton, pero especialmente con este niño de pelo súper rizado.

El Profesor guardo el celular en el bolsillo interno de saco y se acercó para comprobar la temperatura de su alumno, al notar que el chico no se encontraba con fiebre, atribuyo su ausencia a clases a la emocionante noche que tuvo el chiquillo, el profesor arropo al chico y lo dejo seguir durmiendo, cuando Will se disponía a salir de la habitación escucho un ruido procedente de la cama, y al voltear vio a nuestro pequeño bebe golpeando ligeramente la nariz de Blaine en un inútil intento de despertar a su bípedo amigo.

El profesor se quedó viendo con curiosidad al pequeño y lindo niño gato, el cual había empezado a hacer pucheritos al no lograr despertar al adolescente de risada cabellera.

-Blaine sniff Blaine sniff despierta tengo hambre Blaineee- dijo el pequeñito empujando con todas sus fuerzas la cabeza gigante.

-Eh pequeño, ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Will acercándose despacio hacia donde estaba el bebé.

-Kurt- dijo el niño en un susurro pegándose más hacia Blaine que dé más está decir seguía en casa de Morfeo.

-Qué bonito nombre- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa amable -mi nombre es William, pero todos me dicen Will

-Hola- susurro él bebe desde el pecho de Blaine

Con toda la pequeña charla y el hecho de que Kurt clavaba sus garritas en su pecho Blaine despertó de su muy muy profundo sueño, parpadeo un par de veces para despejarse y después noto a su nuevo amigo muy pegado a su cuerpo -¿Eh Kurt que pasa? ¿Porque estas tan asustado?

-Me lleva- le susurro Kurt en el oído a Blaine

-¿Quién te lleva?- dijo Blaine todavía un poco dormido

-Will- dijo Kurt señalando acusadoramente con su dedito

Blaine volteo a ver al acusado y se ruborizó inmediatamente -Buenos días Sr. Schuester.

-Buenos días Sr. Anderson, veo que por fin decidió unirse a la tierra de los vivos- el chico enrojeció aún más de ser posible.

-Lo siento... es que yo...- y se oyó un pequeño susurro indescifrable.

-Blaine agradecería que no susurraras por que no te entiendo nada- dijo el profesor sentándose a lado del chico en la cama.

-Dije que estaba cansado, lo siento, ahorita me arreglo para ir a clases- dijo el chico levantándose de la cama y llenado hacia el armario.

-Sr. Anderson me da gusto que se haya despertado, pero al único lugar que va a ir es a al comedor porque ya es la hora del almuerzo,- dijo el orientador parándose de la cama con Kurt en los brazos ya que por fin había logrado que se acercara el pequeño bebé -y si usted no tiene hambre, este pequeño si, y no queremos que muera de inanición este lindo bebé- dijo haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga a Kurt -ya después se puede incorporar a clases.

-Gracias Sr. Schuester.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Miren quien decidió aparecer- dijo Jeff al ver entrar a Blaine por la puerta del salón del coro.

-¿Que paso Blaine, se te enredaron las cobijas?- secundo Nick a su pareja, haciendo reír a todos los demás en la sala.

-Ya chicos dejen al bello durmiente en paz- dijo Wes con una descarada sonrisa.

-Muy graciosos chicos- dijo Blaine sentándose muy indignado en el sofá del rincón.

-Ya tranquilo Blaine, sabes que los chicos solo están jugando- dijo Trent, conciliador como siempre.

-Lo siento Blaine, no pude evitarlo, pero ya hay que comenzar a ensayar- dijo Jeff acercándose a disculparse con su amigo -si queremos ganar a McKinley este año.

-Ok, pero solo me quedó por el ensayo no por ustedes- dijo Blaine dejando la mochila que traía en el sillón, y caminando hacia el centro del salón.

-No, Blaine- grito desesperado el híbrido al ver que Blaine se alejaba de él.

Blaine alcanzo a voltear para ver a su pequeño amigo tratar de salir de la mochila en la que lo habían metido, pero al pararse el pie del bebé quedo enredado en la correa de la mochila, haciendo que Kurt perdiera el equilibrio y lanzándolo directo al piso.

-¡Kurt!- grito desesperado Blaine tratando de agarrar al pequeño híbrido antes de que callera del sillón, pero nuestro guapo personaje se encontraba muy lejos para poder llegar, pero por suerte para todos Wes que estaba más cerca del pequeño logro poner un mullido cojín el la trayectoria del bebé, Kurt calló de panza sobre el cojín, pero no se hizo daño, claro que eso no evito que empezara a llorar del susto.

Wes levantó al pequeño híbrido y lo acuno en sus brazos para intentar calmarlo, pero el pequeño solo quería y demandaba una cosa: ¡Blaine! Gritaba el bebé llamando a su protector humano.

-Ya, ya tranquilo bebé, está bien no pasó nada- dijo Blaine abrazando al niño muy cerca de su pecho -¿no te duele nada?, ¿te lastimaste?- Blaine levantó la camiseta del niño para comprobar que la pancita del niño no tuviera ningún daño -gracias Wes enserio gracias por salvarlo- dijo Blaine volteando a ver con agradecimiento a su amigo.

-No hay problema- dijo Wes acariciando una de las orejitas del híbrido, que al instante comenzó a ronronear -pero podrías explicarme ¿qué haces tú con un hibrido?

-Bueno, es una larga historia- dijo Blaine volviéndose a sentar en el sillón.

-Creo que tenemos tiempo- dijo Wes sentándose alado de Blaine, para seguir acariciando el suave pelo de Kurt, yo dos los demás chicos se sentaron alrededor de Blaine para poder escuchar la historia.

-Ok, bueno es que ayer que fuimos a lima been...- y Blaine empezó a contarles a sus amigos su aventura nocturna, todos los Warblers se sentaron alrededor de Blaine para poder escuchar, Kurt por otra parte empezó a dormirse entre los brazos de Blaine.

-Valla aventura que tuviste amigo- dijo Thad sorprendido.

-¿Y qué dijo el director?- preguntó Wes preocupado por Blaine, el chico no era mucho de meterse en problemas pero sabía que el director creía en la disciplina tradicional.

-Nada en realidad, me regaño por llegar tarde sin avisar, y estoy castigado el fin de semana, no puedo salir de mi habitación, debo admitir que pensé que me iba a ir peor, pero creo que abajo de esa mascara estoica hay un hombre comprensible- dijo Blaine con una leve sonrisa al recordar como lo había abrazado ayer el estricto director.

-Que mal amigo, pero bueno te fue leve- dijo Nick sobando disimuladamente su trasero al recordar el castigo que recibió ayer por no llevar ninguna de sus tareas a clases, pero que podía hacer Jeff lo había invitado a cenar y como decirle que no.

-Y entonces te dejo quedarte con eso- dijo David señalando al gatito dormido en el regazo de Blaine.

-Sí, y no es un eso, es un el- Blaine le envió una mirada matadora al chico moreno -y su nombrare es Kurt.

-Bueno chicos esto es muy conmovedor pero yo creo que deberíamos empezar a ensayar- dijo Jeff parándose y ayudando a parar a su novio

-Es cierto empecemos con "Teenage Dream"- dijo Wes dirigiendo al grupo de jóvenes cantantes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kurt despertó, se estiro, tallo sus ojos con su pequeña manita para desperezarse un poco, y volvió a sentarse en el cómodo sillón, con ojos aun adormilados miro a su alrededor para saber dónde estaba, y empezó a entrar en pánico al no reconocer su entorno, iba a empezar a llorar cuando escucho la voz más dulce y reconfortante del planeta -¡Blaine!- grito emocionado el pequeño felino al ver a su amigo dando una espectacular vuelta sobre sus talones, esto provocó que el solista se desconcentrara y callera sobre el piso de trasero.

Todos los Warblers empezaron a reír de la desgracia del moreno, y hasta el mismo Kurt empezó a reír de su travesura involuntaria.

-Ja ja ja, se te hace muy gracioso hacerme caer en mi trasero- dijo Blaine acercándose a Kurt con cara seria, pero al minino no le importo y asintió enérgicamente con su pequeña cabeza - ¡¿ha si?!- preguntó Blaine levantando la ceja -Pues ya verás- dijo tomando a Kurt en sus brazos y haciendo le cosquillas en la pancita.

-Ya Blaine, ya- gritaba el bebé entra risitas.

-¿Te rindes?- pregunto Blaine soplando en la barriguita del bebé.

-¡Si!

-Ok- dijo Blaine colocando a Kurt de nuevo en el sillón -vas a tener que esperar otro ratito bebé, todavía no termino de ensayar con los chicos, así que tú te vas a quedar aquí quietecito en lo que termino, ¿está bien?

-Sí, pero aquí no veo- dijo poniendo un pucherito.

-¿Quieres ver cómo bailo?

-¡Si!

-Ok entonces quedare...- Blaine volteo a ver el salón en busca de un lugar que no fuera peligroso para que Kurt pudiera verlo -aquí, pero no te muevas mucho porque puedes caerte- dijo colocando al niño en una mesa de café junto a la ventana, no te muevas- advirtió Blaine a su pequeño amigo mientras retrasaba a su lugar para seguir con la coreografía, Kurt solo asintió con la cabeza y le hizo caso a Blaine durante mas o menos dos minutos.

Kurt estaba muy entretenido viendo a todos cantar cuando de repente le calló algo sobre su nariz haciéndolo estornudar, después de rascar su nariz para quitar la molestia examino al objeto infractor, golpeo a la cosa con una de sus patitas y deseduque era divertido, en un momento la cosita salió volando y callo en el piso, el bebé estaba a punto de bajar por ella pero recordó que Blaine le dijo que no se moviera, Kurt se sentó de nuevo muy aburrido al no tener su nuevo juguete, pero al voltear hacia arriba vio otra de esas cositas amarilla que estaba precariamente en la orilla de una jaula, Kurt se paró en la orilla de la mesa y con todas las fuerzas que poseía en sus piernitas se impulsó para atrapar su botín, el bebé logro llegar a la jaula y tomar su linda cosita amarilla, pero antes de poder disfrutar su victoria unas conocidas manos lo descolgaron de su precaria posición.

Blaine volteo al niño para que quedara frente a él y lo miro con cara seria, el bebé sólo se removió un poco incómodo ante la intensa mirada -¿Kurt que te dije ayer de subir a lugares altos?- pregunto Blaine en un tono muy serio.

-Que no- dijo Kurt en un susurró.

-¿Y qué pasa cuando no me haces caso?- pregunto Blaine levantando la ceja, Kurt por acto reflejo llevo sus manos a cubrir su colita indefensa, todavía recordaba las palmadas de ayer y no quería otras.

-No- dijo en tono de súplica y los ojitos llorosos el travieso híbrido.

Blaine sonrió un poco y acaricio la cabecita del bebe -Hoy no pero escucharme bien Kurt Anderson, si vuelves a hacer algo parecido nadie te va a salvar de esas palmadas en tu colita ¿me entiendes?

-Si- dijo el bebito agachando la cabeza, y haciendo ademán con las manitas de que quería ser cargado.

Blaine feliz acuno a su bebé en brazos y beso su pequeña frente -pero esto no te salva de un castigo bebito- dijo mientras colocaba a Kurt de nuevo en el sillón temas a quedar aquí viendo el respaldo durante cinco minutos, sin mover se y sin habla.

Kurt volteo a ver a Blaine con ojos de gato con botas pero no con esa tierna mirada cedió ante Kurt, Blaine se dio la vuelta y volvió a su ensayo, parados los cinco minutos el ensayo ya había acabado y todos los chocos fueron a sentarse al rededor del salón para escuchar las últimas instrucciones del consejo, Jeff se fue a sentar al sillón donde estaba Kurt y lo puso sobre su regazo empezando a jugar con el niño y su pequeña pluma.

-Bueno chicos hay dos cosas que tenemos que discutir, y... Jeff pon atención- regaño Wes a su compañero -como decía hay dos cosas que ver en este instante una es la lista de canciones que llevaremos a las seccionales, pero bueno eso lo ve el consejo, aunque pueden dar sus opciones y se tomaran en cuenta, la otra son las audiciones Scott se graduó el año pasado y necesitamos un integrante la próxima semana serán las audiciones y quiero que todos estén aquí, aunque es decisión del consejo quiere la opinión de todos, eso es todo por hoy ahora vallan a hacer lo que sea que hagan.

Blaine se paró y fue hacia Jeff que seguía jugando con el pequeño niño -¿Jeff me devuelves a mi Kurt?

-No- dijo sin dejar de jugar con la plumita.

-¿Le arrancaste una pluma a Pavarotti?- dijo Blaine extrañado.

-No, él la tenía y ahora que lo dices, si, si es de Pavarotti.

-Bueno ya dámelo que lo voy a llevar a comer algo.

-Ok, adiós pequeñín luego nos vemos- dijo Jeff besando la nariz de Kurt que se despidió de su nuevo amigo con un rápido abrazo y luego levantó las manos hacia Blaine para que lo cargara.

Nick fue a sentarse al regazo de su novio una vez que Blaine se llevaba al pequeño híbrido -¿Porque a mí nunca me das besos en la nariz?

-Porque tú no eres tan lindo como él.

Blaine salió del salón con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro esos dos siempre se la pasaban peleando, iba tan distraído que al dar la vuelta en una esquina no se dio cuenta que otro chico venía de frente y choco con el cayendo sobre su trasero una vez más -Au- se quejó Blaine bajito para que nadie lo escuchara pero no funciono, el otro chico le extendió la mano a Blaine para que se levantara del piso.

-¿Estas bien amigo?- pregunto el desconocido chico con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-Si gracias- Blaine analizaba al chico llevaba el uniforme de Dalton pero no recordaba haberlo visto antes y como un chico de primer año no se veía -Blaine Anderson mucho gusto.

-Sebastian Smayle, trasferido- dijo aclarando la duda no dicha -creo que llevabas prisa, nos vemos luego sexi boy

Blaine volteo a ver como se alejaba el otro chico -ese es un chico lindo- dijo Blaine recobrando su camino hacia la cocina, en se momento volteo a ver a si peludo amigo que lo miraba con cara de no entender -¿Qué? Lo es- Kurt lo siguió viendo con cara de no entender nada -ya lo entenderás, ahora vamos a comer algo muero de hambre.


	5. Chapter 5

Unos meses habían pasado desde que Blaine encontró al pequeño Kurt, abandonado a su suerte en aquel horrible callejón, nuestro pequeño minino se adaptaba muy bien a su nueva vida, claro que no todo es color de rosa, pues ahora Kurt tenía un rival en su vida, y su nombre era Sebastian Smythe, el chico cara de ardilla había entrado a los Warblers en las audiciones, eso era totalmente injusto para el minino, él había cantado mucho mejor que ese horrible chico, pero los Warblers sólo rieron y le dijeron que no podía estar en el grupo porque era muy pequeño, el bebé se había enojado mucho con todos ellos por no dejarlo entrar al grupo, pero los perdonó cuando le regalaron muchos juguetitos después de todo un día de no hablarle a ninguno, ni siquiera a su amado Blaine, pero cuando el cantante llegó con una camita para él solito, se esfumó todo su enojo, claro que dichosa camita solo era ocupada durante las siestas de la tarde, porque Kurt se reusaba a dormir en ella por la noche, a él le gustaba acurrucarse en Blaine, ya sea en su costado o encima de su panza, en las piernas cuando hacía mucho calor y no quería taparse con las cobijas, o en su cabeza para ronronear sobre los rizos del chico, a Kurt le gustaban los incontrolables rizos de Blaine, pero el insistía en ocultarlos con esa cosa viscosa que ponía cada día en su hermoso cabello. Pero volviendo al problema principal, Sebastian no se conformó con entrar a los Warblers, sino que después de ganar las seccionales le pidió a Blaine que fuera su novio, y cuando Blaine dijo que si Sebastian lo abrazo tan fuerte que aplastaron un poco al minino entre ambos cuerpos adolescentes, e hizo saber su disgusto soltando un fuerte maullido seguido de varios sollozos, y así había sido desde entonces, Kurt tenía que luchar contra Sebastian por la atención de su querido Blaine, pero eso se acababa ya, Kurt buscaría una forma de que Blaine se enojara con Sebastian, para que lo dejara y volvieran a ser sólo ellos dos.

Pero no vallan a pensar mal de mí minino favorito, que él no es malo sólo está algo celosito, y recuerden que en casos desesperados medidas desesperadas.

-Kurt despierta bebé, tenemos que ir a desayunar- susurraba Blaine en el oído del pequeño niño para despertarlo y se tomara su botella en lo que llegaban al comedor, Blaine también había tenido que adaptarse a esta nueva vida, al principio fue difícil, y descubrió a la mala que Kurt necesitaba comer más segundo y dormir una siesta a medio día, así que en ocasiones tuvo que lidiar con un mal humorado y berrinchudo Kurt, al que le tocaron unas palmadas en la colita por arañar y tratar de morder a Blaine en algunos de esos berrinches, claro que al chico también le tocó lo suyo, por contestarles mal a los profesores, y su actitud altanera provocada por la falta de sueño al tener que pararse en medio de las noches para darle una botella a Kurt, el profesor de geometría, el Sr. Mikaelson, mando a nuestro apuesto joven a la oficina del director, con una nota por su mal comportamiento en clase, y el Director Hotchner no tuvo más remedio que castigar al chico con la temible regla de madera que guarda en una gaveta junto con otras herramientas de tortura para los traseros de los jóvenes estudiantes de la prestigiosa academia.

-Esperó que esto no se vuelva a repetir Sr. Anderson, es usted un alumno ejemplar no busque cambiar eso.

-Lo siento director Hotchner- dijo el chico agachando la cabeza avergonzado.

-No es conmigo con quien se debe disculpar- dijo el director tomando la barbilla del joven para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Lo sé, me disculpare con el Sr. Mikaelson enseguida.

-No, lo que hará ahora Sr. Anderson es ir a su habitación y tomar una siesta que buena falta le hace.

-Pero mis clases y Kurt, yo no puedo...- dijo volteando a ver al pequeño en su mochila.

-Su siguiente hora es gimnasia y después le toca el almuerzo así que puede ocupar esas dos horas para dormir, y de Kurt me encargó yo- dijo el director tomando la pañalera que cargaba Blaine con todo lo que necesario para el pequeño híbrido.

-Pero director usted dijo que podía conservarlo sólo si me hacía completamente responsable de él y...-.

-Y usted ha sido muy responsable pero necesita un descanso, así que ya no discuta más y valla a dormir un rato, es una orden, ¿o quiere volver a la oficina para tener otra conversación con la regla?- dijo el director levantando una deja de forma significativa.

-No Sr. Hotchner, adiós Kurt nos vemos al rato, pórtate bien- y el chico se fue corriendo a su dormitorio, enserio necesitaba esa siesta.

Y así siguió todo, se establecieron rutinas para ambos y todo funcionaba a la perfección, bueno a los ojos de Kurt sólo había un inconveniente: Sebastian Smythe, pero se presentaría una situación que obligaría a nuestro pequeño híbrido a convivir muy cercanamente con el enemigo.

-Vamos Wes, sólo será el fin de semana- dijo Blaine suplicante a su amigo.

-No puedo Blaine, en cualquier otro momento lo haría pero me voy de fin de semana a la casa del lago con Ángela y no le puedo cancelar- contestó el Warbler mayor a su desesperando compañero.

-¿Que voy a hacer? nadie puede cuidarlo, y a mi madre le da un infarto si llegó a casa con el- dijo Blaine poniendo la cabeza entre sus manos en signo de frustración.

-¿Que pasa amor? ¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó Sebastian corriendo hacia su novio.

-Lo siento amigo- dijo Wes y se alejó dejando sola a la pareja.

-No, sólo que no tengo a nadie que cuide a Kurt el fin de semana, y tengo que ir a casa- dijo el moreno volteando a ver a su novio con sus grandes ojos chocolate.

-Tranquilo, yo lo cuidó- dijo Sebastian sentándose a lado de su novio -pero ¿por qué no puedes llevarlo a casa?

-Mi madre odia a los animales, a mi padre le da igual, pero Cooper es alérgico a los gatos, y mi madre me mata si expongo a su tesoro a una de esas horribles cosas- dijo Blaine haciendo una mala imitación de la voz de su madre.

-Jajaja, creó que no tienes una buena relación con tu familia ¿eh?- dijo Sebastian riéndose de la desgracia de su novio.

-Sebastian Smythe por si no lo has notado a la mayoría de nosotros nos inscribieron aquí para deshacerse de sus molestos hijos adolescentes, y sí, mi relación con ellos no es buena, mi padre me odia por ser gay, mi madre no me odia, pero siempre ha preferido a Cooper, y bueno a Cooper nunca le agrado tener un hermano menor así que siempre me ha llamado "el accidente" y con justa razón, mis padres sólo querían un hijo pero aquí estoy.

-¿Por eso tú y tu hermano se llevan tantos años?

-Sí, él tenía diez cundo yo nací, después se acostumbró a mí y bueno creó que es al que mejor le caigo en mi familia.

-Bueno creó que no tengo nada que decir, yo crecí cuidado por nanas y las únicas veces que mis padres me han abrazado es para las fotos familiares y de las revistas, ya sabes el heredero de empresas Smythe- dijo Sebastian imitando a su padre.

-Creó que el Sr. Schuester tiene razón, Dalton es una gran familia- dijo Blaine abrazándose a su novio.

-Sí, talvez nuestra única familia- suspiro Sebastian y beso a su novio.

0o0o0 viernes después de clases.

-Y recuerda darle una botella cada dos horas y que duerma dos siestas al día, también tienes que jugar con él para mantenerlo activo, si no hace suficiente ejercicio no se dormirá y estará de malas, y recuerda que...

-Ya basta Blaine- dijo Sebastian cortando la perorata de Blaine -Tengo una lista de diez páginas de lo que tengo que hacer con Kurt, estaremos bien vete tranquilo, te marcaré en el noche para que hables con él, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Sebastian subiendo la maleta de Blaine a la cajuela del Mini Cooper.

-De acuerdo- dijo Blaine abrazando por última vez a Kurt antes de dejarlo en los brazos de Sebastian -Bebé quiero que te portes bien con Sebastian, si te portas mal él tiene permiso de castigarte, hablaré en la noche para desearte felices sueños, te voy a extrañar mucho mi gatito mimoso, regreso el domingo en la noche, te amo bebé- dijo Blaine besando la frente del minino.

Kurt sólo puso un puchero y se abrazó a su mantita, ya ayer Blaine le había explicado que tenía que irse pero que regresaría en tres días, Kurt se puso triste y empezó a llorar porque pensó que Blaine lo abandonaría, pero después de pasar toda la noche abrazados y de explicarle pacientemente al minino, este paro de llorar y aceptó que Blaine se fuera, pero cuando el chico le dijo que se tendría que quedar con Sebastian la historia fue diferente.

-No, no quiero quedarme con él- dijo Kurt azotando sus piecitos.

-Kurt corta el berrinche ahora- dijo Blaine poniéndose a la altura del pequeño -No entiendo por qué no te cae bien Sebastian, él es bueno contigo y nunca ha hecho algo que me haga desconfiar de él, así que si, te quedarás con él y más vale que te comportes, porque Sebastian tiene acceso a tu traserito si no te portas bien, y si él me dice que no te portaste bien yo también te castigare cuando regrese- dijo Blaine y siguió guardando sus cosas en las maleta.

-Noooo, no pam pam- dijo Kurt empezando a sollozar, no era justo Sebastian no tenía derecho a darle en sus pompitas, seguramente le daría muchas, muchas nalgadas y le diría a Blaine que se portó muy mal para que le diera más pam pam y lo dejara de nuevo en ese feo callejón para que tuviera frío y hambre y miedo -Nooo me quiero irrr- dijo empezando a llorar a mares.

-¿Que dices bebé?- dijo Blaine cargando el pequeño y empezó a mecerlo por toda la habitación para que se calmara -Shh shhh ya bebé no llores, ya bebé- después de diez minuto de estar pasando por la habitación Blaine logró calmar al minino para que lo escuchara -Bebé, Kurt, mírame tu no vas a ir a ninguno lado, estas atado conmigo para siempre, ¿me entiendes?- dijo Blaine besando los machetitos de Kurt que estaban muy rojos por todo el llanto -No importa lo que pase, tu eres mi bebé y te quedarás conmigo.

-Pero tú me quieres dejar con Sebastian- dijo Kurt poniendo un pucherito y abrazándose más fuerte al cuello de Blaine.

-No bebé, no te voy a dejar, sólo me tengo que ir el fin de semana.

-¿Y por qué no puedo ir contigo?- dijo el bebé recostándose en el hombro de Blaine y metiéndose un dedito a la boca.

-Por qué a donde voy no admiten bebés lindos como tú- dijo Blaine acariciando la espalda del minino y buscando en el cajón del buro el chupete de Kurt -ten bebé no te chupes el dedito.

Kurt acepto gustoso su chupete y empezó a enredar el cabello del chico entre sus deditos.

-Pero no te preocupes Kurt que yo vuelvo el domingo, ¿te acuerdas de los días de la semana?- Blaine había estado enseñándole algunas cosas al bebé, los días de la semana, los números, las vocales, los colores y esas cosas.

-Si- grito emocionado el pequeño alrededor de su chupete.

-¿Y qué día es hoy bebé?

-Decoles- dijo muy seguro el pequeño.

-¿No bebé, hoy es jueves, ayer fue miércoles y mañana es?

-¡Viernes! ¡Día de cerveza!- grito inocente el pequeño.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- preguntó asustado Blaine.

-Lo dijo Nick y Jeff dijo que era día de des...

-Por la seguridad de tu culito no termines esa frase- dijo Blaine poniendo un dedo sobre la boca del pequeño -escucha me bien Kurt antes de repetir cualquier palabra que escuches primero me preguntas antes de decirla.

-SIP, ¿pero por qué no puedo decir desmae?- preguntó confundido Kurt.

-Porque es una mala palabra y si la vuelves a decir te lavaré la boquita con jabón ¿ok?

-No jabón sabe guacal- dijo Kurt haciendo caritas.

-Fue tu culpa por querer probar el champo de fresa- dijo Blaine riendo del recuerdo -ya te había dicho que el jabón y el champo no se comían.

-Olía rico y se veía como lechita de fesa, pero no sabía a fesa- dijo cruzando sus bracitos.

-Ay bebé que hago contigo- dijo besando la cabeza del bebé -Te voy a extrañar mucho el fin de semana.

-Yo también, no te vallas.

-Sólo serán tres días bebé y te voy a hablar todas las noches y los días, quiero que te diviertas mucho y te portes muy bien.

Volviendo al presente.

-Adiós, te quero- dijo Kurt abrasando el cuello de Blaine.

-¿Que, y para mí no hay beso?- preguntó Sebastian poniendo un puchero.

-Celoso del bebé- dijo Blaine besando a su novio.

-Por supuesto, no tengo como competir contra su lindura- dijo Sebastian soplando en la panista del minino para hacerlo reír y no importo la resistencia que quiso poner Kurt término riendo a carcajadas.

-Ya me tengo que ir chicos, pórtense bien, los amo- dijo Blaine subiendo a su auto

-Adiós amor cuídate, dile adiós a papi bebé- le dijo Sebastian al niño.

-¡Adiós!- grito el pequeño moviendo sus bracitos hasta que el auto desapareció por la entrada.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos Kurt?, ¿qué haremos todo el fin de semana?


	6. Chapter 6

"Kurt ya vasta te dije que me dieras 15 minutos no han pasado ni cinco" dijo Sebastian sentándose de nuevo en su escritorio después de bajar a Kurt de una repisa por tercera vez en media hora, el pobre chico llevaba casi dos horas intentando terminar su tarea para dedicarle el resto del fin de semana al pequeño bebé?, mascota? o no sé qué, aún tenía dudas con respecto a lo que Kurt significaba para Blaine, el chico había leído en internet que estás pequeñas criaturas tenían sólo un 30% de gen animal, así que básicamente era más niño que gato pero ese era un tema frágil que tratar con su novio, no quería entrar en una discusión por algo tan simple, si Blaine amaba a Kurt, para él esa pequeña criatura era muy importante, aunque en estos momentos le era muy difícil recordarse que necesitaba devolver al minino entero "No Kurt, tampoco puedes morder mis cosas" digo quitándole uno de sus lápices de color al pequeño revoltoso "con Blaine nunca te portas así" ¿estaré haciendo algo mal?, se dijo interna mente el pobre adolecente "vamos a hacer un trato, tú te quedas quieto viendo la televisión hasta que yo termine mi tarea y después vamos al patio donde esta ese árbol que te gusta trepar, ¿Ok?" el pequeño minino vio la mano extendida de su némesis y decidió que le daría un descanso al chico parado frente a él, eso serviría para que también pudiera tomar un respiro, nadie le dijo que portarse mal fuera tan cansado, el pequeño tomo la mano del joven como había visto que hacían en las películas pero antes tenía una última petición "tete" si ser malo también daba sed y hambre y su leche solucionaría ambos, y por qué no una siesta no le caería mal, así despertaría con renovadas fuerzas para seguir con su plan de sabotaje en contra del quita Blaines, "si claro la leche, ¿Cómo dijo Blaine que la preparara? ¿Dónde deje la hoja?" después de un considerable tiempo peleándose con la mamadera y el bote de formula Sebastian consiguió hacer una botella de fórmula para el niño acostado en su cama y puso el canal de Disney para después concentrarse en hacer su tarea, después de diez minutos el pequeño gato había caído rendido en los brazos de Morfeo dando le por fin un rato de tranquilidad a Sebastian, solo habían pasado tres horas desde que se fue Blaine y ya no sabía qué hacer, este sería un largo fin de semana.

Una hora después Sebastian por fin había terminado su tarea, el pequeño gato llevaba despierto como quince minutos pero se quedó tranquilo viendo una película que se transmitía en la televisión "Listo amigo ya acabe, ahora soy todo tuyo, ¿y qué quieres hacer?" pero el joven no recibió respuesta, el pequeño gato había quedado fascinado con la película "¿Que ves? Ah es la sirenita, ¿te gusta?" el pequeño solo asintió con la cabeza sin retirar la vista de la pantalla "Ok, entonces esperemos a que acabe y luego vamos a fuera, ¿te parece?" "Ok, ¿palomitas?" preguntó Kurt con su mejor carita de súplica "Si por qué no, que es una película sin palomitas" Sebastian regreso después de un minuto con un tazón de palomitas y las puso en frente del niño, justo llegó en la escena donde Ariel salva al príncipe Erik, "¿No crees que Blaine se parece a Erick?" pregunto Sebastian a su felino acompañante "Si, y es tan bonito y bueno como el" respondió el pequeño metiendo una palomita en su boca "Oh ya lo creo, ¿qué te parece si desde ahora lo llamamos príncipe Blaine?" Kurt se quedó callado por un momento "y entonces ¿yo que sería?" preguntó muy confundido el minino, él sabía un poco de los humanos y sabía que no era hijo de Blaine, pero Blaine le había dicho que tampoco era una mascota, como decían la mayoría de las personas cuando Blaine lo llevaba fuera, "No lo sé bebé, creo que eso deberías preguntárselo a Blaine" el pequeño sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió viendo la película.

Cundo término la película Sebastian llevo a Kurt a un patio de la Academia donde había un viejo árbol que a Kurt le encantaba trepar, a Blaine le daba un poco de miedo que lo hiciera pero Sebastian creía que eso ayudaría a Kurt a desarrollar sus instintos.

"Bien amiguito, anda ve a divertir te un rato"

"¿Si me caigo?" preguntó el minino dudoso, tal vez este era el plan de Sebastian hacer que se callera del árbol para que Blaine lo regañara y ya no lo quisiera.

"No te caerás bebé, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte, y aparte si te pasará algo en mi guardia Blaine me desollaría vivo, luego me resucitaría para cortarme de por vida y no queremos eso ¿verdad?" sin saberlo Sebastian le había dado la mejor idea de todas a Kurt, claro que no se tiraría sólo del árbol, eso tal vez lo metería en problemas con su Blaine, sería algo un poco más dramático, oh si su pequeña cabecita ya estaba creando un maquiavélico plan

"Bien pues ve a divertir te, anda yo te cuido" el pequeño minino empezó a subir el árbol con una habilidad envidiable, había nacido para eso, Sebastian empezó a grabar un vídeo y se lo mandó a su novio, sabiendo que necesitaría una distracción de la fiesta de su hermano

Conversación de Sebastian y Blaine

 _Qué lindo, es muy bueno trepando_

Te lo dije es un trepador natural

 _Si lo sé, sólo ten cuidado ¿sí?_

Tranquilo yo lo cuidó, sabes que no dejaría que le pasara nada

 _Lo sé, sólo es mi paranoia de sobre protección_

¿Y cómo vas por allá?

 _Como siempre mi mamá habla de lo maravilloso que es Cooper y todo lo que ha logrado con su gran talento y carisma_

Yo creo que tú eres más maravilloso, talentoso y guapo que el

 _Lo dices por qué no lo conoces_

No lo necesito, te conozco a ti y sé que no hay persona más maravillosa, buena y noble que tú

 _Gracias, tengo que irme, te amo_

Yo te amo más

 _Cuida bien a Kurt_

Con mi vida

Se dibujó una sonrisa tonta en la cara de Sebastian cundo Blaine se despidió con varios emoticones de besos, no podía creer que estuviera actuando como una niña boba, estaba completa y loca mente enamorado de ese hombre, pero la ensoñación de Sebastian no duró mucho, un maullido de auxilio lo hiso ir a ver que tanto hacia el pequeño gato en el árbol, y cundo lo encontró no pudo evitarlo y tuvo que tomar una foto, al parecer Kurt subió demasiado y ya no supo cómo bajar, Sebastian se vio en la penosa tarea de subir el árbol para bajar a nuestro pequeño amigo, cuando los dos estuvieron en el suelo Sebastian se tiró en el pasto a descansar un rato y Kurt encontró el segundo lugar más cómodo del mundo, después de los rizos de Blaine, la panza de Sebastian, el chico al notar que su felino amigo se quedó dormido sobre él, se tomó una selfie que gustoso subió a Facebook y la puso como su nueva foto de portada, y por supuesto Blaine fue el primero en darle like, la tarde siguió tranquila para ambos residentes de la Academia, lo que no sabían era que habían llamado la atención de alguien más con la foto de Kurt.

Sebastian le dio un baño a Kurt le puso la pijama y juntos hicieron una llamada por Skype a Blaine, que contesto enseguida, Kurt le contó a su amigo humano todo lo que hizo en el día, Blaine con una sonrisa en el rostro vio como poco a poco los ojitos de Kurt se iban cerrando, al final el sueño venció al minino y se quedó dormido con la boquita entre abierta.

"Creo que lo agotaste"

"¿Yo a él?, Por Dios no sé cómo sobre vives a él todos los días, tiene tanta energía"

"Si lo sé, ¿te dio problemas?"

"No, bueno al principio estuvo algo inquieto pero después de su siesta se calmó" dijo Sebastian encogiéndose de hombros "oye pero hizo una pregunta"

"¿qué dijo?" Dijo preocupado Blaine

"Me pregunto ¿que era el para ti?" ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que se empezó a hacer incómodo

"¿Que le dijiste?"

"Que te preguntará a ti, solo quería darte tiempo, así puedes analizarlo y hablar con el cuándo regreses"

"¿Que le digo?" dijo Blaine con cara de desesperando

"No lo sé amor, pero lo que sea yo estaré allí para apoyarte"

"¿Sabes que eres irritantemente lindo?"

"Si ya me lo habían dicho"

Y así la conversación siguió hasta que Sebastian se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta, Blaine sólo sonrió al ver a su novio dormido a lado de su bebé, cuanto deseaba poder tomarles una foto, pero al parecer ese momento sólo quedaría grabado en su mente.

Al día siguiente Sebastian se levantó a las ocho, intento volver a dormir al ver que su pequeño encargó seguía dormido pero por más que dio vueltas en la cama no pudo conciliar el sueño, así que decidió ir a bañarse, al salir Kurt ya había despertado e inmediatamente pidió una mamadera, Sebastian la preparó con más facilidad que la primera, unas diez mamilas más y se haría todo un experto. Cuándo Kurt se terminó la mamila lo cambio a una conjunto de ropa deportiva, la verdad es que Kurt se veía bastante mono, y caía perfecto porque a fuera se empezaba a sentir el frío de otoño, el chico preparó una pañalera con todo lo que pienso que podría ocupar el minino en una pequeña salida a desayunar.

"¿Dónde vamos?" preguntó el minino al ver que se dirigían al estacionamiento de la Academia.

"Vamos a desayunar fuera, vamos a ir a breadsticks, y de allí podemos ir un rato al parque si quieres" dijo Sebastian mientras amarraba al niño en su silla de coche, desde el susto del que le dio a Blaine a aquella vez en el coche ya no quiso arriesgarse con su pequeño amigo.

"Ok, ¿y puedo pedir waffles con helado y una malteada?"

"Si ¿por qué no?" ¿No era un gran problema cierto? irían al parque después del desayuno y el niño quemaría todo el exceso de azúcar jugando.

Al llegar al pequeño restaurante los atendió Sandy, una mesera un poco grande pero que ya estaba acostumbrada a ver a la pareja de jóvenes enamorados por aquel restaurante, la señora no era prejuiciosa y para ella aquellos chicos eran como cualquier otra pareja de adolescentes.

"Hola Seb, ¿quieres la mesa de siempre?" preguntó la mesera amablemente al joven que cargaba al niño en sus brazos.

"No Sandy, ¿podrías darme una en el área de juegos por favor?"

"Claro, ¿y quién es esta preciosidad?" preguntó sin tocarlo, Sandy tenía demasiada experiencia con niños como para saber qué no a todos les gustaba que un extraño los tocara.

"Él es Kurt" cuando Sebastian quiso voltearlo para presentar al niño con la amable mesera este sólo escondió su carita en pecho de Sebastian.

"Con que tú eres el famoso Kurt" dijo la mesera con una sonrisa maternal, Kurt volteo a verla por un momento pero volvió a esconderse en el hombro de Sebastian "Creo que viene algo penoso"

"Si, también está algo adormilado, venía dormido en el coche" Sebastian acomodo al niño en sus brazos y camino detrás de la mesera hacia el área de niños, lo dejo en la mesa junto a la alberca de pelotas que era donde estaba el área de juegos para los más chiquitos.

"Gracias Sandy"

"De nada, ¿quieres que te traiga una periquera?"

"Si por favor" cundo la mesera trajo la periquera Kurt la miró confundido "esto es para que te sientes y podamos comer mejor" Kurt se le quedó viendo a aquella cosa en la que Sebastian pretendía que se sentara.

"No quiero" dijo tajante el pequeño minino

"Kurt no te estoy preguntando, y si quieres la malteada será mejor que obedezcas o sino sólo te va a tocar leche sola"

El minino sólo hizo un puchero y estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, Sebastian al ver esto abrazo el pequeño "no llores chiquito, no te estoy regañando, mira te pongo allí cundo te traigan tu comida y te saco cundo acabes, ¿de acuerdo?" Kurt sólo asintió con la cabeza y se quedó un rato más en el regazo de Sebastian esperando a que llegará la mesera con la carta, después de tomar la orden la mesera les dijo que su orden tardaría media hora, así que Sebastian acompañó a Kurt a la alberca de pelotas, le quito sus pequeños zapatos y disfruto de ver a Kurt nadar en pelotas, tomó un vídeo y decidió que después se lo mandaría a Blaine, no quería quitarle el ojo de encima a su preciada carga. Cuando llegó la comida sacar al minino de allí fue una batalla que por supuesto ganó Sebastian.

"Kurt vamos ya llegó la comida, sal de allí"

"No quiero comida, quiero jugar"

"Kurt sal ya que la comida se va a enfriar y tu helado se va a derretir"

Esto hizo dudar un poco al niño, él quería helado pero no quería dejar de jugar así que se le ocurrió una estupenda idea "Aquí"

"No bebé, no te puedo dar la comida aquí está prohibido ¿ves?" dijo el joven mostrándole al niño el letrero de se prohíben alimentos y bebidas.

"Entonces no quiero"

"Eso no es opción Kurt, tienes que comer, así que vamos a hacer algo, vienés a comer ahorita y cuando acabes te dejo jugar un rato en las pelotas de nuevo y después vamos al parque si aún tienes ganas, o te saco de allí yo y cuando termines de comer nos vamos directo a la Academia y te quedas en la esquina por berrinchudo, ¿qué prefieres?" Kurt se acercó lentamente hacia Sebastian y levantó los bracitos para que lo llevará, el chico no se molestó en ponerle los zapatos en fin después de desayunar seguro regresaba a las pelotas de nuevo, el chico aseguró al minino en la silla alta y le pasó el plato con su desayuno y una mamadera con su malteada, el niño empezó a comer con un puchero pero después de un rato se le quitó y comió feliz su desayuno como si nada hubiera pasado, después de medio waffles casi toda la bola de helado y media mamadera de malteada el pequeño estaba lleno, así que Sebastian lo bajo de la periquera y lo dejó ir a jugar de nuevo, en lo que Sebastian término su desayuno y el de Kurt, el pequeño jugó alegremente en la alberca de pelotas, su juego divagaba entre un mar inmenso y un palacio con un dragón, Sebastian pidió la cuenta y un vasito de fruta con yogurt para llevar, si iban a pasar al parque sería bueno llevar provisiones por si acaso, con la fruta y la mamadera con malteada era suficiente para su felino amigo, cuando llegó la cuenta Sebastian fue por Kurt y ahora no hubo problema para salir ya que irían al parque y podría jugar otro rato.

La mesera llegó por la cuenta y ya habiendo perdido la pena Kurt se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, y prometiendo volver luego a jugar con las pelotas.

"Dile adiós a Sandy bebé"

"Adiós y gracias por prestarme tus pelotas son muy bonitas"

"De nada muñeco y regresa cundo quieras a jugar con ellas" dijo la mesera regalándole una paletita al minino que con una gran sonrisa la aceptó.

Al llegar al parque Sebastian noto que estaba inusualmente vacío, el niño empezó a moverse en los brazos de su cuidador para poder ir a jugar, lo primero que hizo fue correr a la resbaladilla y allí fue cuando Sebastian descubrió porque estaba vacío el parque, había llovido la noche anterior y todo alrededor de los juegos estaba encharcado, al llegar al final de la resbaladilla Kurt calló sentado en el charco que se formó al final de la misma y arrugo la cara con claras intenciones de empezar a llorar pero el adolescente reaccionó más rápido antes de que el pequeño decidiera si empezaba a llorar o no

"Ya bebé no llores, vamos a cambiarte esa ropa mojada para que vuelvas a jugar" Sebastian empezó a quitarle la ropa al niño revisó el pañal para ver si se había mojado también con la charca y al ver que estaba seco sólo cambió todo el conjunto de ropa, Sebastian nunca lo admitiría pero era tan especial con la ropa como Blaine, si algo no combinaba tenía que cambiar todo el conjunto "¿y adonde quieres ir ahora?"

"No agua" dijo el pequeño enojado con la resbaladilla por haberle mojado su ropita, él quería jugar en ella, pero ahora no lo haría por mala "columpios"

"De acuerdo, ¿quieres que te empuje?" Dijo Sebastian colocando a Kurt en los columpios para bebés no se arriesgaría a que se callera de uno de los normales

"Siii" grito emocionado Kurt

"Sí que señorito Anderson" Blaine estaba muy empeñado en enseñarle buenos modales a Kurt y Sebastian lo apoyaba con esa tarea

"Si por favor Seb"

"Gracias por usar tus palabras bonitas Kurt" así fue como Blaine los llamó para que Kurt entendiera.

Pasaron un rato en los columpios y luego Sebastian logró convencer a Kurt que se subiera de nuevo a la resbaladilla ya que la había secado, Kurt perdonó a la resbaladilla por mojarlo se lanzó por ella muchas veces, después de un rato de subirse a todos los juegos del parque y de un sin fin de fotos y vídeos, rezumbaron las tripitas de Kurt

"¿Kurt quieres ir a almorzar a la escuela o te doy lo que traigo aquí? "Dijo Sebastian sentándose en uno de los bancos con Kurt en sus piernas.

"Aquí por favor" Kurt había descubierto que usando sus palabras bonitas conseguía más cosas que cundo no lo hacía y él quería quedarse otro ratito en el parque.

*Entonces tengo frutita con yogurt y lo que sobró de tu mamadera con malteada"

"¿Helado?"

"No mi amor, pero si te acabas la mamadera y la fruta te compro helado"

"Ok"

Sebastian saco un frasco con la fruta y empezó a darle de comer a Kurt esperando cuando esté le daba un sorbo a su malteada Kurt logró acabarse toda la fruta y la malteada pero ya no tenía espacio para su helado, pero Sebastian lo tranquilizó diciéndole que llevarían un poco para el postre ya que había sido un niño muy bueno.

Kurt siguió jugando, al empezar a salir más el sol las personas fueron llegando de un momento a otro el parque estaba lleno de niños, mamás y vendedores. Sebastian se puso un poco paranoico y no le quitaba la visita de encima a Kurt, era cierto que el minino actuaba como un niño pequeño más que como un bebé pero aun así media poco más de sesenta cm y no pesaba más de 7 kg los niños que jugaban a su alrededor podrían lastimarlo o alguien podía llevárselo sin mucho esfuerzo. Después de un rato de estar en ese mar de gente, la peor pesadilla de Sebastian se hizo realidad, perdió de vista por un segundo al pequeño híbrido y lo siguiente que pasó es que lo escucho llorar del otro lado de la fortaleza de madera y metal, al dar la vuelta al juego vio a Kurt tirado en el suelo, y el culpable era claramente otro hibrido intentando hacerse el inocente y fingir que él no lo había hecho, Sebastian levantó a Kurt y empezó a revisarlo.

"¿Te duele algo bebé?" preguntó el adolescente revisando la cabecita del híbrido

"Bracito" dijo señalando su brazo derecho al caer se había hecho daño con una piedra, Sebastian bajo un poco la sudadera y vio lo que era una mancha roja que después se convertiría en un pequeño moretón, le dio un besito en el brazo a Kurt y lo acuñó en sus brazos, Sebastian iba a empezar a retar al otro híbrido cundo un chico monumentalmente alto se acercó para ver qué pasaba.

"Hola buenas tardes, ¿usted es el responsable de este niño?" preguntó Sebastian con la voz más imponente que tenía, nadie lastimaba a su Kurt y se iba de rositas.

"Si, ¿qué ha pasado?" Preguntó el adolescente más alto algo cohibido por la voz autoritaria de Sebastian.

"Que su niño empujo al mío e hizo que se lastimará el brazo" el pequeño bandido tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y bajar la cabeza apenado.

El chico que acababa de llegar se arrodilló para quedar más o menos a la altura del híbrido de perro, que tenía las orejitas bajas y la cola entre sus piernitas "¿por qué lo hiciste Noah?" el pequeño se quedó callado un momento hasta que el joven le dio la vuelta y le regaló dos palmadas ligeritas sobre el pantalón, eso provocó unas lagrimitas del pequeño híbrido.

"Yo quería usar la resbaladilla" dijo con una voz chiquita y acto seguido metió uno de sus deditos a su boca.

"Bueno, ahora disculpa té con el bebé y el joven, y luego nos vamos a casa" dijo solemne el chico más alto cargando a Noah para que se disculpará con Kurt.

"Pero acabamos de llegar" dijo el cachorro poniendo un puchero

"Si hubieras esperado tu turno no tendríamos que irnos a casa pronto"

"Pero... pero"

"¿Quieres que tengamos nuestra discusión aquí?" dijo el joven levantando la ceja significativamente.

"No Finn" Noah soltó un suspiro dramático y después se disculpó "lo siento bebé" dijo dándole un besito en la cabeza a Kurt como lo hacía Finn cuando a él le dolía algo, decía que eran besos mágicos.

"Te perdono, pero no más empujar, empujar es un gran no no" dijo Kurt enfatizando sus palabras moviendo su dedito como hacia Blaine.

El otro bebé sólo recargo la cabeza en el pecho de Finn y siguió chupando su dedito.

"Finn Hudson, mucho gusto" dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano a Sebastian

"Sebastian Smythe, un placer" dijo tomando la mano del otro chico "y este pequeño es Kurt"

"Hola" saludó tímidamente el pequeño.

"Hola bebé, este pequeño bandido de aquí es Noah, regularmente no se porta así, pero luego quiere jugar al bravucón y las cosas no terminan bien para el"

"Si no es indiscreción ¿qué edad tiene?" preguntó Sebastian, la edad de Kurt era una incógnita para ellos

"Año y medio, ¿y este pequeño?"

"No lo sabemos, mi novio lo encontró hace tres meses en un callejón y no nos sabe decir su edad"

"Es normal, regularmente ellos no toman en cuenta los periodos de tiempo, pero por su tamaño y desarrollo yo diría entre nueve o diez meses, pero si quieres llévalo con mi madre, es médico híbrido" Sebastian se le quedó con cara de no entender nada.

"¿Que es un médico híbrido?"

"Bueno mi madre era médico pediatra, pero junto con mi padrastro que es zoólogo empezaron a investigar más sobre los híbridos e hicieron una rama especializada en híbridos, podrías llevarlo, esta es la dirección" dijo Finn dándole una tarjeta de presentación a Sebastian "sólo di que vas de mi parte y te darán cita de inmediato"

"Gracias, y pronto nos veremos por allá para que revisen a este pequeño"

"Nos vemos luego entonces, es un gusto conocer a otro pequeño híbrido" dijo Finn dirigiéndose a Kurt

"Igualmente" dijo Kurt escondiendo su cara en Sebastian.

Sebastian y Kurt regresaron a la academia no sin antes pasar por helado, al llegar el pequeño híbrido estaba dormido y despertó hasta las tres, tuvieron un pequeño refrigerio y después vieron películas hasta las seis que bajaron a cenar con las otras personas que estaban en la escuela, después del helado Sebastian llevo a bañar a Kurt y lo puso en su pijama, ya a costadito y arropado llamaron a Blaine que después de escuchar atentamente a su minino le dijo que regresaría mañana para el almuerzo, el pequeño dio un grito de felicidad ya quería abrazar a su Blaine, porque verlo a través de una pantalla no era lo mismo. Después de que ambos jóvenes le cantarán una canción de cuna para que el bebé se durmiera, se pusieron a hablar sobre la propuesta de Finn.

"Creo que es una gran idea y que la suerte nos sonríe" dijo Blaine entusiasmado con la idea, desde hace mucho quería llevar a Kurt con el médico pero todos los pediatras de la ciudad lo habían rechazado y los veterinarios le decían que no tenían idea de cómo tratar a un híbrido

"Lo mismo pensé, ¿quieres que haga la cita?

"Si, mientras más pronto posible mejor"

"Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana, te extraño hot boy"

"Yo también bebé, besos descansa y no aplastes a mi bebé mientras duermes"

Sebastian se despidió con un beso a la cámara y apagó la tableta se acomodó a lado del híbrido y decidió dormir temprano ése día.


	7. Capítulo 7

Kurt despertó a la mañana siguiente abrazando a alguien, pero no olía como Blaine, era un olor como a madera y a jabón, ese olor era de Sebastian, Kurt se alejó rápidamente del cuerpo caliente y se sentó en la cama a observar a su rival y empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasad o el día anterior, se había comportado como un bebé, bueno era un bebé, pero era el bebé de Blaine no de Sebastian, así que haría pagar al chico cara de ardilla por haberlo engañado.

Kurt se paró de la cama y empaso a bajar por la cobija como lo que era, un gato, cundo tenía sus dos pies en el suelo, empezó a recolectar las cosas para su plan de venganza, primero tomo todos los zapatos de Sebastian y los escondió en el mejor escondite de la vida , la tina del baño, y si por algúna extraña razón lograra encontrarlos, abrió la llave con muchos esfuerzos y vertió más de medio bote de shampoo, no quería echarles tanto pero el bote era pasado y no usaría su shampoocito de moras que le había regalado Blaine , una vez que termino con eso, decidió que las Crocs tampoco se salvarían, así que tomo la pasta de dientes y puso un poco en cada sandalia, luego intento tomar los uniformes del pobre chico, que ajeno a todo seguía durmiendo a pata tendida, pero la ropa estaba muy arriba y no lo graba alcanzarla, así que empezó a sacar toda la ropa de los cajones y a botarla por la habitación, cundo por fin termino de redecorar con la ropa de Sebastian decidió plasmar su arte en la tarea de Seb, pero al intentar subirse al escritorio tiró un bote con vários lapiceros , colores y muchas otras cosas que lograron despertar al chico.

Lo primero que noto Sebastian al despertar fue que el bebé no estaba a su lado, pero al verlo sentado en el escritorio se tranquilizó, bueno hasta qué vio que el pequeño angelito estaba rayando su cuaderno un una pluma roja que había quedado encima del escritorio.

"No Kurt, no pintes eso, es mi tarea y la tengo que entregar mañana" dijo Sebastian quitando la pluma de las manos del bebé, pero al ver interrumpida su labor decidió que romper la hoja daría el mismo efecto, Kurt tomo la hoja por la mitad y la jalo hacía atrás con todas su fuerz as callendo de espaldas en el escritorio y provocando le un infarto cerebral a nuestro querido silbador "¡No!, ¿que hiciste?" dejo al bebé en la cama y se puso a examinar el daño, derepente le llego el olor pino de su shampoo, pero era el único en la habitación , así que corrió al baño y encontró la tina desborda y todos sus zapatos arruinados por el agua, saco lo que quedaba de sus Dockers de piel, y lo aventó al agua provocando un gran chapuzón, serró la llave y se dirigió a la habitación, al ponerse las Crocs sintió una sustancia res baladiza en la planta de su pie y el inconfundible olor a menta le evito tener que averiguar de qué se trataba, tomo aire mil veces y lo expulsó tan lentamente como podía, tenía que recordar no matar al bebé de su novio, pero sus planes de ser paciente y considerado salieron por la borda al ver al niño lanzar el Rolex que le había regalado su papá.

"¡No!" Grito el chico pero ya era demasiado tarde el reloj voló por los aires hacia su destrucción

Afortunadamente el lujoso reloj calló sobre un cojín que el día anterior había botado el propio Sebastian, pero rebotó hacia el suelo, el chico corrió hacia su pequeño tesoro y al levantarlo descubrió que el cristal se había roto, así que pego el aparato a su oído y para su tranq uilidad descubrió que seguía funcionando, guardo el reloj en su cajón, con la idea de ir a arreglarlo luego.

Kurt se escondió entre las cobijas de la cama de Sebastian, intentando hacerse invisible, nunca en su corta vida había deseado tanto poder retroceder el tiempo y evitar hacer todo eso.

Después de un tiempo de estar escondido y no escuchar ni un ruido, el minino decidió salir de su escondite y asomar su cabecita, lo que vio le causó mucha culpa, el joven estudiante estaba secando el baño, o bueno haciendo el intento ya que el shampoo había provocado demciada esp uma que dificultaba dicha labor, la ropa ya estaba recogida, bueno en realidad amontonada en un rincón, y el chico se estaba paseando por la habitación descalzo ya que sus sandalias también estaban arruinadas.

Kurt estaba undido en sus pensamientos de culpa cundo se escuchó un fuerte golpe proveniente del baño, al levantar la cabeza vio a Sebastian tendido en el piso con la espalda recargada en una pared, se veía cansado, no física, sino mentalmente, así que el pequeño tomó valor y se acercó al Warbler sentado en el frío suelo del baño, Kurt recargo su cabecita en la rodilla de Sebastian y puso sus mejores ojitos de "lo siento", pero no tuvo el efecto deseado.

"Nunca voy a caerte bien, ¿verdad?" Dijo Sebastian acariciando la cabeza de Kurt "pensé que ayer aviamos tenido un avance, pero veo que solo fueron ideas mías" con eso el chico se paró con el minino en los brazos y lo dejo de nuevo sobre la cama, mientras el buscaba algo decente que ponerse.

Kurt se sentó observando en silencio, al ver a Sebastian tan triste pensó que le daría gusto, peor no fue así, más bien le dió tristeza a el mismo, porque sabía que el había provocado la tristeza de Sebastian, pero Kurt fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la última declaración del chico.

"Pero no te preocupes ya entendí, no quieres que esté con Blaine, te prometo que en cuanto llegue terminaré esto" Sebastian limpio una lágrima solitaria que corría por su mejilla "como dije, no puedo competir contigo, tu siempre serás primero para Blaine"

El resto del día pasó sin más contratiempos, Sebastian se siguió ocupando del pequeño, pero ya no fue como al día anterior, la relación estaba tensa y en general el chico dejo que el bebé se entretuviera solo con sus juguetes.

Blaine llego a las cuatro de la tarde a la academia, estacionó el auto en su lugar designado y entro corriendo al edificio, no bajo siquiera las maletas, ya habría tiempo para eso, el moría por ver a sus dos chicos favoritos.

Reviso su habitación, pero allí no estaban, pero aprovecho para cambiarse de ropa por una más a su estilo y no la típica playera básica y jeans que usaba en casa de sus padres para "disimular", como decía su padre

Pero antes de que pudiera cambiarse la playera Sebastian entro por la puerta con el pequeño híbrido dormido en brazos. Blaine se acercó silenciosamente a Sebastian y le planteo un beso tierno en los labios antes de tomar a su bebé en brazos e igual regalarle un beso en la frente antes de ponerlo en su camita.

"Llegaste antes" dijo simplemente el chico más alto, Blaine lo vio demacrado serio y sintió el beso un poco frío, pero lo atribullo a la sorpresa de su llegada repentina.

"Si, no soportaba un segundo más en esa casa de locos, y además ya los extrañaba demaciado" dijo colgándose del cuello de Sebastian para robarle otro besó, esta vez no tan tierno, después de unos segundos la pareja por fin se separó, con un suspiro tratando de recuperar el aire p erdido por el beso apasionado

"¿Y eso?" Pregunto Sebastian extrañado, regularmente era el el que iniciaba las caricias un poco más subidas de tono.

"Es que encerio te extrañe" dijo Blaine sonrojandose por lo que acababa de suceder, Sebastian sonrió un poco al ver lo tierno que se veía Blaine con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero perdió rápidamente la sonrisa al recordar lo prometido a Kurt.

"Tenemos que hablar…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kurt se despertó por el portazo con el que se cerró la puerta y los sollozos que se escucharon posteriormente, al levantar la cabeza vió tendido en la cama a un Blaine devastado que no podía controlar sus sollozos, el minino bajo rápidamente como todo un experto desde su camita , lo difícil fue subir a la cama del joven de cabello rizado. Una ves que logró subir se pegó al costado de Blaine que instantáneamente abraso a su pequeño bebé.

Después de un rato más de sollozos, por fin Blaine logro regular su reputación y ví que Kurt de había vuelto a dormir, lo contempló por unos minutos acomodando los mechones que habían aterrizado en su cara.

"Estamos los dos solos nuevamente bebé" y con eso Blaine también se quedó dormido, sin saber que el pequeño híbrido solo fingía.

Cuando Kurt estuvo seguro de que Blaine dormía se sentó en la cama, y ahora fue su turno de contemplar al adolescente, podía ver los ojos rojos y las mejillas inchadas de Blaine, y algo dentro de él se removía y lo hacía sentirse mal, algo le decía que el era responsable por el d olor de su amado...¿Papá? ¿Cuidador? ¿Amigo?, bueno ese sería tema para otro día.

Dentro de su cabecita Kurt se preguntaba, ¿Porque si había conseguido lo que quería, no se sentía como si hubiera ganado?, ahora eran el y Blaine nuevamente, como en un principio, como siempre debió ser, talvez solo se sentía mal por que Blaine había llorado, pero el lo compensaría, sería extra lindo y super tierno para que pronto se olvidará del tonto Sebastian, con ese último pensamiento el bebé se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Blaine y volvió a dormir

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días pasaron y todos se empezaron a preocupar por Blaine, el alegre chico, con el entusiasmo hasta el cielo, ya no estaba entre ellos, a cambio convivían con algo parecido a un zombie. El chico solo contestaba si se le preguntaba en clase, con los Warblers ya no le interesaba tener los coros, de echo había faltado a algunos ensayos, y Waide lo sentenció que si volvía a faltar lo sacaría del grupo, eso centro un poco a nuestro lindo chico de cabello chino , pero no mucho seguía apagado como muerto.

Sebastian no estaba mucho mejor, deambulaba por los pasillos con un humor de los mil demonios que nadie le aguantaba, en esa semana fue más veces a la oficina del director que en toda su vida, y recibió lo que nunca en su vida: una tunda con la vara

 **Flash back**

Era el partido semifinal de polo de las panteras de Dalton contra los troyanos de Grace Academy, que no compartía las políticas de tolerancia cero ante la intimidación como Dalton.

"Hola princesas, volvieron para la quinta derrota consecutiva" alardio el capitán de los troyanos, asiendo gala de su dominio del caballo

"Ni sueñes Antoine, este año la copa será de Dalton" dijo Jeff mientras cepillaba a Hope la yegua blanca con la que juega.

"Tú cállate maldito marica" dijo otro de los alumnos del Grace

"Tranquilo Thierry, deja a la mariposita cepillar a su yegua, seguramente no le pudieron dar un semental porque montarla a la muy…" el medio francés fue interrumpido por un cepillo volador que lo golpeó justo en la frente

"Osez finir cette phrase et oubliez mes manières, car je vois que vous avez oublié la vôtre" dijo Sebastian en un perfecto y fluido francés que dejó con la boca abierta a más de uno de los troyanos.

"Tu parles français?" Pregunto Thierry indignado

"Je pense que c'est très évident" respondió cortante Sebastian

En eso sonó la corneta que avisaba que juego estaba apunto de empezar y que los equipos debían tomar sus lugares.

Ya Iban a más de dos tercios del partido cuando un troyano comete falta asustando al caballo de Jeff provocando que este gallera del caballo, desde las gradas se oyó el grito de Nick, que entro corriendo a la cancha y de tras de él se vio cómo se paro Blaine , pero fue detenido por Will de entrar a la cancha, Sebastian no soporto ver la cara de preocupación que tenían Blaine por Jeff, sabía que era tonto porque lo único que sentía Blaine por el Rubió era un amor fraternal, pero aún así le molestaba demaciado la idea.

Y justo en ese momento cuando el control de Sebastian se tambaleaba, a Antoine se le ocurrió tirar de la cuerda que ya estaba floja

"¿Que pasa marica es tu novia?" Y empezó a reír ilarante de su propio chiste, justo tocó el cable sensible en la cabeza de Sebastian y perdió la cordura momentáneamente, bajo al troyano de su caballo y empezó a golpearlo a puño limpio, estaba tan entretenido que no recordó que era un lugar público hasta que sin tió unos fuertes brazos que lo alejaban de chicho sangrante en el suelo

"¡Hotchnner quiero que ese delincuente responda por esto!" Grito iracundo el director de la Grace Academy, al levantar a su alumno que ya empezaba a mostrar los signos de una golpiza.

"Director Evan le suplico que no se entrometa en la disciplina de mis alumnos, ya sabré yo que medidas tomo con mi chico, y usted encarguece del suyo" con eso el director Hotchnner se llevó a Sebastian a un lugar apartado.

"Imaginarás que te expulsarán del juego, ¿cierto?" Dijo el severo director cundo llegaron a los vestidores

"Si, lo lamento mucho director Hotchnner, pero es que… argh"

"Lo entiendo señor Smythe, ¿hablaron de el señor Anderson?" pregunto en un tono más comprensivo el director

"Si, no puedo permitir que hablen mal de el" dijo el joven sintiendo como se sonrojaba al expresar su amor hacia Blaine con el director

"Hay Sebastian eh de confesar que al aceptar ser director de una escuela para chicos pensé me iba a ahorrar los dramas amorosos, pero veo que no" dijo el director terminando con una sonrisa "entiendo su posición señor Smythe pero aún no es aceptable reaccionar como lo hizo , golpear a alguien nunca es la solución, si quería golpear algo se hubiera esperado a que empezará de nuevo el partido"

"Lo siento, solo no fui yo en ese momento" se disculpó nuevamente el chico

"Creo que fue completamente usted señor Smythe, explosivo y apasionado, no espero que no se meta en problemas tiene dieciséis años, en estos momentos piensa más con sus emociones que con su cerebro, y entiendo que está molesto con todo el asunto entre el señor Anderson y usted , pero es mi deber castigar su mal comportamiento y usted rompió una de las reglas más importantes de la institución, recuerde que la academia Dalton tiene una política de tolerancia cero a la intimidación, así que una vez lleguemos a la institución necesito que se presente en mi oficina, ¿entendido?"

"Si señor"

"Vamos a terminar de ver el partido" dijo el director tomando del hombro a Sebastian y llevándolo a las gradas.

El partido terminó sin más incidentes, así que una vez dadas las despedidas de cortesía, ambas academias se dirigieron a sus planteles, una vez en el edificio de Dalton, Sebastian de dirigió directamente a la oficina del director para recibir su sentencia.

Algo temeroso el chico tocó la puerta de la oficina "Adelante" se oyó desde adentro, Sebastian tomo aire para darse valor y empujó la puerta

"Buenas noches director Hotchnner"

"Buenas noches Sebastian, ¿cenaste ya?" Dijo el director separando la vista de los papeles que tenía entre las manos

"Si"

"Bien, nesecito que se pare en aquella esquina con las manos en la cabeza en lo que termino de revisar estos papeles" dijo el director señalando la única esquina vacía de la habitación, que justamente tenía el objetivo de resguardar las narices traviesas de los alumnos de la academia Dalton.

Sebastian se levantó y fue a pararse en aquella esquina, se quedó allí por un buen rato hasta que oyó el terrible llamado

"Sebastian, acércate por favor" dijo el director sentado en el escritorio, el chico se acercó lentamente y se quedó parado frente al director "¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí?"

"Porque golpeé a un alumno de otra academia"

"Bien, ¿Y entiendes porque está mal?"

"Porque golpeando a la gente no resuelvo nada"

"Ya que todo está completamente comprendido, necesito que te retires los pantalones y te inclines sobre el escritorio, te daré cinco con la vara por golpear a un compañero, serían más si supiera que no lo merecía" con eso el director consiguió sacarle una sonrisa al chico.

Sebastian retiro lentamente sus pantalones y se inclinó sobre el elegante escritorio de madera, una vez en la posición solicitada cerró los ojos en la espera del primer golpe, con un silbido que hela la sangre calló el primer golpe, Sebastian solo apretó los dientes tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, así se mantuvo los otros cuatro, resistiendo los impulsos de cubrirse o moverse.

Cuando terminaron el director lo dejo recostando un momento para que se recompusiera luego lo incorporo y le dió una palmada en el hombro como consuelo, era parte de su trabajo, tenía que identificar qué tipo de consuelo necesitaba cada chico, si a Sebastian intentará abrazarlo como a Blaine sería sumamente incómodo para ambos, y al contrario si sólo le diera una palmada de apoyo a Blaine rompería en llanto por creer que seguían enojados con el.

"Listo, eso es todo puedo ir a dormir"

"Gracias director*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Desde ese día en el campo Sebastian no volvió a tener un ataque de ira adolescente descontrolada, pero seguía enojado y desanimado, al igual que Blaine que se le notaba la tristeza a kilómetros y con neblina, esto no le gusto a nuestro pequeño híbrido, su plan de distraer a Blain e con su ternura no estaba funcionando, de hecho era todo lo contrario, ahora la paciencia de Blaine era más corta por lo que en las últimas semanas había estado más tiempo en la esquina que fuera de ella, como en estos momentos que estaban en la clase de latin , y a Blaine le precio irritante que Kurt no dejará de restregarse contra su brazo, así que lo mando a la esquina en lo que terminaba de tomar notas.

Después de un rato de estar en la esquina y ver que Blaine no le prestaba atención, decidió salir de el aula para pensar un rato debajo de su árbol favorito, después de un rato de caminar por los pasillos el pequeño minino se perdió así que despidió que también podía pensar en un a de las comodas sillas del pasillo, y así es como lo encontró Will

"Hola pequeño, ¿Qué haces aquí tu solo? ¿Dónde está Blaine?" Dijo el asesor sentándo a Kurt en sus piernas

"En clase"

"¿Y se puede saber porque no estás con él?

"Está molesto"

"¿Contigo?"

"No lo creo, creo que está molesto porque el y Sebastian ya no son novios, y quiero saber cómo arreglarlo"

"Bueno pequeño eso es algo en lo que no te puedes meter, lo tiene que resolver ellos" dijo Will haciendole cosquillas en la pancita al bebé triste, pero no esperaba la respuesta que recibió, conolestia el pequeño empujón las manos del maestro

"No entiendes, es mi culpa que ellos se separaran, yo hice enojar a Sebastian y por eso dejo a Blaine, ahors tengo que ver cómo arreglar lo que rompí"

En eso entra corriendo un Blaine muy asustado que casi rompe en llanto al ver a su bebé sano y a salvó en brazos de su profesor

"Oh por dios, allí estás" dijo mientras levantaba al bebé en su brazos "no vuelvas a salirte del salón sin mi" dijo Blaine dándole dos palmadas en la colita al híbrido, que empezó a llorar escandalosamente por toda la carga emocional que traía encima y además de eso su Blaine se enojó con el.

"Lo siento BUAAA!"

"Ya, ya tranquilo, solo me asusté" en eso Sebastian entra corriendo al pasillo y se detiene al ver que Blaine ya había encontrado al pequeño híbrido

"Lo encontraste" dijo Sebastian y tuvo que resistir el impulso de acariciar la cabeza del pequeño híbrido que todavía lloraba.

"Si, gracias por ayudar, lamento haberte sacado de clase" dijo Blaine algo incómodo por su arrebato, en la desesperación al no encontrar a Kurt la única persona que se le vino a la mente fue su exnovio, así que corrió hacia el laboratorio de biología y lo saco casi arrastrando

"No te preocupes, yo siempre estaré aquí para ustedes, ahora tengo que volver o el profesor se molestará" con eso Sebastian regreso a su clase y Blaine se dirigió a su habitación, eran suficientes emociones para un día.

Mientras los chicos se alejaban un plan se formulaba en la cabeza de el pequeño híbrido, ya sabía cómo pegaría lo que había roto, después de todo, ¿el era lo más importante para ambos chicos no?


End file.
